


一期一会

by Alasinnutshell



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell
Summary: 领主丢了戒指，夫人逗他一下，结果领主连直钩都咬。夫人因为他的反应和人类朋友的不幸婚姻有点婚前恐惧症。
Relationships: Celebrían & Original Female Character, Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel
Kudos: 3





	一期一会

**Author's Note:**

> 联动《[一发入魂](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271988)》，发生在3和4之间。
> 
> 借梗《可爱的奇迹》，菲利浦•琼逊写的小短剧。

凯勒布莉安发现门外站着的并不是自己现在最想见到的那个人。

“您好，凯勒布莉安小姐，我是来向您道别的。”来人是这段时间暂住林谷避难的人类族群的女性首领，在人类里也算身材颀长，她眉目坚毅，心灵手巧，四十来岁，孑然一身——在他们迁徙途中遭受袭击之前，她是有丈夫的，她的丈夫是曾经的首领，带着手下几十个青壮年的战士死在了那片树林子里。格洛芬德尔的林谷卫队路过时恰好救下了他们，在众多妇孺和所剩无几的男人们中间，她不得不继承了丈夫的刀，肩负起首领的职责。

“我听说了，这么快，你们明天就要启程？”凯勒布莉安引她进门，给她倒了杯茶，“真可惜，我的母亲至少得下个月才会从米斯隆德回来。”

“她临走前我们已经道过别了。看起来她似乎早就知道我们会在这几天离开。”首领笑了笑，喝了口茶。这些日子里，她和加拉德瑞尔相处得很好，抛开悬殊的种族和地位分别，两人倒是常常谈笑风生，连带着凯勒布莉安有时也参与她们的对话。凯勒博恩多次试图融入其中引起注意，都无一例外地被忽视了，他只好闲的无事给花园翻了遍土，又悉心照料了目光所及的每一株植物，林谷的树几十年没有长得这么疯过。

凯勒布莉安避开了关于预知能力的敏感话题，“不过那条路线刚刚被清理干净，确实会比往日安全一些。希望你们一路平安。”她也拿起自己的杯子。

“您的戒指？”首领注意到她手指上一直戴着的银色指环不见了，“我以为您快要结婚了？我们刚来时，还看到过你们一起在瀑布边散步。”

“是的……”凯勒布莉安顿了顿，从颈间取出另一枚银戒，“在这里。”

“您改主意了？”她摇摇头，首领松了口气，“您这样是会吓到别人的。”

“可您也没戴戒指，”凯勒布莉安说，“从您来的时候就没有。”

“是的，那是因为——”首领突然停住了，“您就要结婚了，我不该说这个。”

“说吧，说吧，求您了。”

“您看，您应该以您父母的婚姻生活为参照，而不是以我的……我相信精灵们一定都是相亲相爱永结同心的伴侣，所以我接下来说的您只要当成故事就行了。”看到凯勒布莉安点头答应之后，女首领沉默了一下，慢慢卷起了左手的袖子，露出了手臂上青紫交错的伤痕，精灵急促地吸了口气。

“怎么……”

“这是他去世的前一个晚上打的，还没褪。”首领说得好像已经习以为常了，她看到凯勒布莉安失措的样子，“身上还有更多，您还想看看吗？”

“不，是的……抱歉，难怪您拒绝让我们检查伤口，请让我看看。”

“算了吧，会吓到您的。”首领拍了拍对方的手，“至少以后不会再添新的了，不是吗？您的表情……您的母亲特地在跟我告别时送了我一些外敷的特效药，尽管我没有向她提过这件事，但她什么都知道。”

“是的，那是我妈妈。”凯勒布莉安勉强笑了笑。

“可这不是最可怕的部分，我是说，婚姻生活。最可怕的是……我和他过去相爱过，我们也四处散步，坐在栗子树下——他和我，我们也有过好时候。但后来就变了，一天天地，从相爱到互相憎恨，然后就是这些。就像你毫无防备地打开门，却发现站在暴风雪里。”

室内出现了暂时的寂静，女首领很快给两人添了茶，打破了这样的氛围。

“我就知道不该说，这种生活离您太远了，您根本想不到。坠入情网和爱情破灭总是千篇一律的，最初他们互相吸引，打动了对方的心，人人看着都觉得羡慕赞赏，可是婚后不久，他们就清醒过来了，发觉自己犯了多么严重的错误，于是就开始互相咒骂……”她说，“您看，这就像一棵栗子树，它从春到秋，以为自己长得好极了，但是冬天一来——”

凯勒布莉安握着杯子，“冬天到了，瀑布边的池水就会结冰，栗子树也会变成光秃秃的一片，暴风雪总会来的。”

“可您还在春天，好好享受您的春天。毕竟这里的气候并不会像其他地方那样变化。”

凯勒布莉安踟蹰了一会，她问，“您有孩子吗？或者曾经有过？”

女首领的表情僵硬了，她双唇紧抿，低头看了一阵茶杯，“有，我一直希望那是个女孩子。在我见到之前，那个孩子就死了。我告诉过他，他打的太狠了，我求过他。”

凯勒布莉安从茶里喝出了血腥味。

送走对方后，凯勒布莉安不自觉地又握住了颈间的指环开始转动，她记得父亲心烦时就会有这样的小动作，没想到自己这一点倒是遗传到位。

她想到刚才的谈话，想到首领发觉她的心事，问起“埃尔隆德大人又做了什么傻事”的时候，自己急忙替他辩解错的是自己，却又力不从心。

和埃尔隆德的不自信一样，在内心深处，她对即将到来的婚姻生活也有几分恐惧。从相爱到敌视，人类不过花上十几年、几十年相互折磨，而精灵却有更加漫长的时光要去共度。即便是她父母这样公认的模范，也曾有一段莫名其妙的冷战期，那是最后联盟之前，父亲从埃瑞吉安突围之后，躲在林谷不敢来见她们，而母亲则因为他的逃避更加生气，两个人明明相距咫尺却好像不在同一个时空里。不过他们很快绷不住了，以迅雷不及掩耳之势和好后，在面对女儿的疑问时含糊其辞表示这都是出于一些亮晶晶的小问题，情况很复杂以后再解释。好在结局皆大欢喜，凯勒布莉安其实并不太想知道中间的过程。

况且还有人尽皆知的黑暗精灵和白公主的悲剧，最初白公主阿瑞蒂尔厌倦刚多林出走，遇到埃欧尔生下梅格林时，他们之间也曾经有过温情的时刻。

他们的未来还会有什么呢？她和埃尔隆德的。这么多年过去了，他们是否还因为身处恋爱而看不清对方的真相？还有他在战争中经历的一切，那是她不敢触及的禁区。他在求婚前告诉她，他对她炽烈的爱情在战争的艰难时刻中被消磨得平淡而安静，他曾经那样一刻不停地思念她，可到战后他们在林顿再会时他甚至不敢上前靠近她。后来他渐渐捡起了破碎的自己，开始面对自己的感情。他说，她能成为他的责任，他很高兴。

凯勒布里安真想跟爸爸妈妈说说话，可是他们都不在她身边，就是真在，有些话也无法宣之于口。她转着戒指，苦恼地在窗边坐下了。

林谷各处燃起的火把点亮了遥遥的夜空，精灵们开始例行的吟唱。

凯勒布莉安突然意识到房间里多了一位不速之客，“别怕。”不速之客说，“我只是路过，想问您要杯水喝。”

她默不作声地递给对方一杯茶，“火焰厅直走，第二个转角右转就是。”

“我知道。”不速之客一口气喝干了茶水，又把杯子放在她面前，“我是说，我不是去火焰厅的。”

凯勒布莉安又给他倒了一杯，“那么……”

“我说了，只是路过。”不速之客又喝完了茶，嬉皮笑脸地说。

凯勒布莉安这才注意到对方的长相，他无疑是一位年轻的精灵贵族，黑发深眸，高挑俊美，俊美得……和埃尔隆德如出一辙。她心里一紧，又仔细看了看他，发现他的瞳色不是埃尔隆德那种纯粹的深灰色，而是掺了水蓝的蓝灰色，虽然五官乍看与埃尔隆德十分相似，但轮廓却要柔软一些。

“您这样盯着我，我有点害怕。”年轻人说。

“您没有敲门就这样闯进来，可不像是害怕的样子。”

“门开着。”年轻人在她的注视下屈服了，“好啦，是我错了，我不该这么冒失。可是别赶我走，好吗？”

凯勒布莉安想起自己童年时不愿按时睡觉时总是央求父亲“再等五分钟，再讲个故事”，她觉得眼前的年轻人就像是个撒娇的孩子。

“就五分钟。”他说，“再喝一杯茶。我来的地方实在太远了，就像埃雅仁迪尔在天上一个来回那么远。”

“我不太明白。”

“您以后就会明白的。没关系，我教给你，那就代表很远很远的意思，你也会教会我很多东西的。”

凯勒布莉安没有说话，把整个茶壶推到了他面前。

“您……”她开了口。

“您为什么伤心呢？”年轻人抢过话头，“我看到您坐在窗边，很难过的样子。”

“不，”她掩盖得太快，明显是假话，“其实是因为……想起了一个悲伤的故事。”

“什么样的故事，讲给我听听吧。我很喜欢听您说故事——您的声音很好听。”

“关于黑暗精灵和刚多林的白公主。”凯勒布莉安几乎口不择言。

“是吗？”年轻人低头浅浅地喝了一口水，“我没听过。说一遍吧，求求您？”他可怜兮兮地抬起眼睛看她。

不可思议，居然有人不知道他们的故事。“从前……刚多林的白公主，她叫阿瑞蒂尔，她厌倦了刚多林的生活……”她磕磕绊绊地说，“在树林中，她遇到了黑暗精灵埃欧尔，埃欧尔用迷阵引诱了她，他们结为夫妻，生下了一个叫梅格林的孩子。阿瑞蒂尔怀念起刚多林的家人和繁荣，可是埃欧尔禁止她联系她的亲族。梅格林说服母亲逃离了专制的埃欧尔，回到了刚多林，不想埃欧尔一直跟在身后，并出于愤怒向自己的孩子扔出一把淬毒的标枪，白公主替孩子挡下了，当夜便因此去世。后来埃欧尔也被判处死刑，从悬崖上被扔了下去。就这样。”

凯勒布莉安尽量简短地说完，看到年轻人欲言又止的神情：“怎么了？”

“这可真是个……哇哦。”年轻人说，“您就为此那么伤心？”

“这让我想到了……”她又握紧了戒指，“一个姑娘，她有一个美丽的花园，那里满是葱郁芬芳的花草树木，枝繁叶茂，生机勃勃，虽然也经历过一些灾难，但都安然度过了，姑娘很快乐也很满足。后来，有一个朋友来拜访她，告诉她在花园之外，冬天已经来了，而那位朋友的花园已经全部枯萎凋落了。她就像突然看透了某种迷雾，她看到，尽管冬天尚未入侵她的花园，但它总会来的，而姑娘无计可施，她看到了朋友花园里那些死去的树木，那些不幸的花草，她不确定，自己是否要眼睁睁地看着自己的花园衰败……”

年轻人看着她的眼睛，“如果您自己都不确定，那么也许这并不是最好的安排。”他第一次露出低落的神情，深呼吸之后继续说道，“我最不想看到您难过的样子了。如果是您的花园遭了秧，那我愿意为您向永恒的严冬开战。为您而战，就是牺牲自己也行。”他说的情真意切，看不到一点轻浮。

凯勒布莉安微微皱起眉，并非出于厌恶，“您还很年轻，不该轻易许下这样浪费生命的誓言。您还有自己的生活。”

“也许吧。”年轻人表情一松，“总之，我不喜欢这个故事，我喜欢露西恩和贝伦的。您会唱露西恩之歌。”

“是的……”她觉得奇怪，埃尔隆德不久前才把完整的歌词写给她。对方竟然知道。

“那是个‘后来所有人都幸福快乐地生活在一起’的故事。大部分故事的结局都是这样。”

凯勒布莉安很想纠正他，但还是忍住了。先前与人类首领讨论的事又沉重地压在她的心上，她又消沉了下去。

“我想跟您谈谈。”年轻人靠近了她。

凯勒布莉安立刻后退一步，冷淡地拒绝了他。

“您喜欢坐在梅隆树上看书，您喜欢一切生灵的文学和歌谣，您喜欢那些您所未见的东西，您喜欢瀑布边溅上衣角的水滴，您喜欢散步时偶然相触的手，您喜欢崭新万物上升如明星般的时刻。”

“您是怎么知道的？”

“可是这么多事，让我一个人陪您可忙不过来，”年轻人想了想，“也许我不该独享？”

凯勒布莉安再次后退了几步。

“您害怕我吗？”年轻人又向前一步。

“不……但请您不要再向前了。”

年轻人站住了，“好吧，我想问您，如果走进门的，是另一个人，您会怎么办？还会跟他说这些话吗？”

凯勒布莉安摇摇头，这些话她不会也不该跟任何一个陌生人说。

“那为什么？”

“您让我觉得……好像早就认识您一样。”

“因为我长得很像一个人？”年轻人露出笑容，“很像您爱的那个人？”

“是的。”凯勒布莉安跌坐在椅子上。

年轻人蹲了下来，靠着她的椅子，“您有没有想过为什么？”

凯勒布莉安闭上眼睛，缓缓地开口，“我记得小时候，在埃瑞吉安，那是个快要入冬的季节，有一天爸爸从荆棘里救出一只受伤的小鹰，可是它伤得太重，几乎没救了。可是妈妈看过后，告诉我去采荆棘根和另一种草药，涂到它的伤口，它就有可能好起来。我第一次给它敷药时，它已经发冷了，但身体还是软的。那天晚上，我觉得它随时可能活过来，一直这样照看到很晚，还把它悄悄带到床边。”她回忆起那个遥远的夜晚，“那天晚上我被晚风吹醒，醒来时发现那只鹰的胸口竟然开始了明显的起伏，体温也升了上去。我就这样用手托起它，闭着眼睛，感受窗口吹来柔和的微风，人们的安眠和它细微的心跳。那一刻我觉得，似乎遇到了最伟大的奇迹。

“而你今天出现在我的房间里，让我觉得那个奇迹再次降临了，或者说，你就是那个奇迹。”

年轻人笑着说：“您错了。我可不是什么奇迹，最多只是奇迹的预兆。”

“预兆？”

“如果您真想看到什么奇迹的话，也许您还得等上一阵子，几年，几十年，一瞬间。未来我们还有很多时间相处，很多。奇迹会出现的。” 年轻人拉起她，走到门口，“可是天亮后，您得去找这枚戒指的主人。”他示意她颈间的银戒。凯勒布莉安顺从地点点头。

他用双手扶住她的肩膀，在她的脸颊上吻了一下。“晚安，妈妈。”

“晚安，我的孩子。”凯勒布莉安站在门前，看着不速之客的身影消失在走廊另一边的转角——至少他真的不是去火焰厅的。她在关上房门之前，听到了远处铸造间经久不息的敲打声。

END


End file.
